przystanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chmielu
Historia Pustkowia. Nocny wiatr goni pył po wypalonej ziemi, wciska się między ruiny budynków, gwiżdże w starej studni, wpadając w końcu w płomień ogniska, śląc pod niebo iskry. Dwóch ludzi zaklęło szpetnie, wyrzucając z konserw popiół. Jeden to podróżny, powsinoga nowych czasów, ciągle niesiony gdzieś marzeniami ściętej głowy, drugi to członek Przystani, człowiek widać że sobie daje radę na pustkowiach, ma przy sobie całkiem sporo szpeju jak na zwykłego włóczęgę, tu pasoszelki z paroma chlebakami, z któregoś wystaje maska gazowa, gdzieś tam coś metalowego błysnęło, chyba jakaś broń palna, do tego plecak z naciągniętą siatką maskującą. Obieżyświat, spoglądając znad puszki mielonki, przerwał ciężkie, nocne milczenie. -A Ty skąd jesteś, a? -A w pizdu stamtąd palcem na horyzont -Da, to wiem, a coś bliżej niż w chuju paszoł? -A ze wschodu, chuj wie skąd. Z takimi nomadami, no, coś jak Cygany… o, outsiderzy, tak mówili! To z nimi ciągle chodziłem, raz tu, raz tam, ot tak to leciało- wzruszył ramionami Chmielu.- A Ty? -A ja paszedł tam gdzie mnie ślipia niosą. Taki nieciekawy ze mnie typ- zarechotał Podróżny- o sobie lepiej mów. Czego żeście szukali? Pytam bo mnie historia zajmuje. -A niczego, dla bezpieczeństwa ciągle w drodze, a tak to w sumie oby tylko przeżyć. -A w strefach żeś bywał? Obozował? -A jak nie jak tak- znowu wzruszył ramionami Chmielu- Tam najbezpieczniej. Wiesz co chce Cię zjeść, wiesz co chce Cię udupić, tam normalni nie chodzą, bo atomowy wiatr pizga –zarechotał- ale z drugiej strony żaden bandos Cię nie ochuja nie? -Ano – zadumał się Podróżny- ale mutki was nie chciały posmakować? -Niiii tam, to zwierzaki, wiesz jak jest- Chmielu popatrzył na Podróżnego- Po Twojej mordzie widzę, że nie wiesz. To ja Ci powiem- Chmielu nachylił się konspiracyjnie- Bo z mutkami to jest tak: jak im w dupę nie leziesz to i one CI Twojej nie odgryzą, ot, prawda życiowa. -Dziwna ta Twoja prawda życiowa i dziwne te wasze drogi –Podróżny splunął- Bezpieczniej do ludzi, a nie po takim zadupiu zaczarnobylskim. - Po prawdzie to potem może i bym Ci przyznał rację, tam normalni nie chodzą- Chmielu mrugnął szelmowsko- ale mnie to akurat pasowało. Podróżny pokręcił głową. -Raczej do ludzi nie miałeś jak gęby otworzyć, to widzę, boś dziwny, ale kilku takich jak Ty już spotkałem, oj tak. - Może, ja tam nie wiem, wiem za to, że się nieźle wzbogaciłem na tych moich radowych marszrutach, a to że mi teraz bidon tłem oddaje to tam chuj. Ważna jest moja mała tajemnica: czuję atomowy wiatr tak jak Ty to ognisko- szeptem dodał Chmielu. Podróżny popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. -Tego się da nauczyć? -Ciężko powiedzieć. – Chmielu rozsiadł się wygodnie- Jakbyś od dziecka, od berbecia tak jak ja latał po uranowych dołkach, to byś tak pewnie miał. To takie dziwne uczucie, jakbyś chciał rzygać ale jednak nie. Ciężko opisać. Czasem niestety nie działa, tak jak będzie z 2 lata temu, z taką dziwną mgłą. Podróżny siorbnął z bukłaka. -Taa, a co się stało? -A chuj, wyjebało nam pół karawany, niby Geigery i wszystko, ale mgła przyszła jak pierdy nieboszczyka: szybko i niespodziewanie. Tylko ja i dwóch co szybszych z karawany dobiegło do jakiejś kanciapy w starej chacie, a potem to wiesz, standard: radex, haj i czekamy. Parę godzin później to gówno zniknęło, ale, zaraza by to, reszty już nie docuciliśmy. Podróżny pokiwał głową. -A tych dwóch co, zastrzeliłeś? -Nieee, po ki grom? Ogarnęliśmy szpej z tamtych, bo trupom już niepotrzebny i ruszyliśmy dalej. Biedaczki, za wolny refleks mieli przy tamtej chmurce, popromka ich dopadła.- Chmielu westchnął. Podróżny poklepał go po ramieniu. - Ta, znam Ci ból. -A, idź w chuj, nie brak mi ich. -I dobrze, boś jeszcze nie trup, żeby inne trupy opłakiwać, żywymi się martw. Ale wracamy do historii: co dalej? Zwiałeś z tych kurwidołków radu i polonu? - Ta, ale trochę mi się zeszło. Parę miechów się włóczyłem po tym bezludziu. Przewodnikiem zostałem dla takiej małej karawanki. Mój dupogeiger się przydał, ze skażenia ich wyprowadziłem. Był taki jeden kiedyś co tak robił, gdzieś czytałem. Moszesz albo Mojżesz, jakoś tak mu było. Podróżny zarechotał. -Taa, była kiedyś taka klechda. A dobry z Ciebie przewodnik? Pytam, bo Cię może kiedy zatrudnię. -Dobry jak dobry, odpowiedni- Chmielu wzruszył ramionami-Zarabiać na tym zacząłem. Tu kogoś poprowadziłem, tam karawanę przeprawiłem, ot życie. Gorzej, że potem jakiś zafajdany okularnik mapę jebnął po moich trasach i chuj, roboty nie ma bo ludziska z kartką chodzą, psia ich mać- Chmielu splunął siarczyście w ogień- Dalej poszedłem, bo z kartką bracie nie wygrasz. -Oj tak, a trzeba mieć co do gęby wrzucić. -No wa! Dlatego dalej ruszyłem, robótki miałem to tu, to tam. Aż w końcu Przystań mi się trafiła, ot skurczybyki. Misjonarze oni czy co? Ale chuj, dobrze płacą i głodny nie chodzę, to najważniejsze. A i ogon mogłem tam podszkolić. -Ki chuj? Ogon? Chujem bijesz? – Podróżny walnął się na plecy, rechocząc. -A Ty co, gej? Nie, bronią taką z ogonek, brachu. - Chujomłot?- dalej rechotał Podróżny -Pies cioto, pies. Ewentualnie kot albo co się nawinie. Kilka dni trzyma, ale efekt murowany. -A idź, zoofilu jebany. W żopie już mam tego Twojego ogona- Podróżny ziewnął, tłumiąc rechot. -Dobra, walim w kimę, rano trzeba stare giry rozprostować. -Sam se wal w kimę, ja się obrobić nie dam- Podróżny wstał, poprawił broń- Na czaty idę. -A to se idź, kozaku europejski, ja tam się uśpię.- Chmielu rozciągnął śpiwór. Podróżny popatrzył tęsknie na posłanie. -Tia tam, taka psia dola. Chmielu popatrzył koso. -Dobra, chuj z tym, ja pierwszy powartuję, ale szluga masz? -Czaj- Podróżny poklepał się po kieszeniach- no mam kilka, tak na trzy. -Aj waj, wczoraj żeś opchnął tamtej karawanie więcej szlugów, tak na pięć? -Masz Żydzie zatracony- Podróżny rzucił szlugi- Pilnuj a na te swoje wielkie uszy uważaj, bo jak będziesz tak słuchał, to ktoś Ci na nie w końcu nadepnie. Podróżny ułożył się do snu, a Chmielu stanął parę metrów dalej, w półmroku, wśród wyjącego wiatru pustkowi, patrząc w gwiazdy, w niebo, w otchłań kosmosu, która mogła w tej chwili wpatrywać się w niego.